Amalthea Yarden ~ District 13
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first District 13 tribute. :D 'Amaltheas Basics' Name: '''Amalthea Yarden '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''13 '''Age: '''17 '''Height: '''5'6 '''Weapon: Very good with a bow and arrow, as her boyfriend, Phoenix Grindlay, often takes her out on hunts with him, teaching her all that she needed to know. Is also average with a sword, though not amazing. 'Appearance' Lithe and of a medium stature, with long, flaxen that just surpasses her chest, with a fringe that is marginally shorter in the front, and longer in the sides, framing her piercing amber eyes. Fairly pale skinned. Her hair is often styled into a high ponytail, though sometimes is just styled into two basic or fishtail plaits. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 'Strengths' Good at making things, and knowledgeable about such topics as guns, bombs, and landmines. Is also very good with a bow and arrow, as mentioned previously, and is pretty tough mentally, as well as being fairly confident. Suspicious of most people, and doesn't trust easily, which has been useful before. 'Weaknesses' Has a very strong instinct to protect anyone who is weaker, or younger than her, which has got her into trouble several times previously with people. Has a bad tendency to do something first, and actually think about what she's doing later. Can be quite naive when it comes to someone younger, trusting them far too easily, believing she should protect them and they can do no wrong. 'Personality' Tough and headstrong, as well as stubborn and set in her ways, and will see an idea (Unless it's a really, really bad one) through to its end, pretty regardless of the outcome.Confident, with a sarcastic, dry sense of humor, though far more sensitive than people would think, and often cries about some of the things she's seen, especially brutal deaths in the games that she hates to watch. Has a soft spot for children, and small, cute animals (Though there are no animals in thirteen, she's studied and seen pictures of them) and can quite often be naive in that respect. Very wary and suspicious of others, especially anyone of the opposite gender paying her any attention. Quiet normally, unless provoked, in which you'd have trouble NOT hearing her miles away, her fiery temper coming into play. Very intelligent. 'Backstory' Born and raised in Thirteen, she lived out a fairly quiet life living with her family until the announcement that district 13 would be included in the games from now on. All hell had broken loose, there were children crying, parents shouting, and all those timetables you got printed on your arms were soon long forgotten, in favour of shouting the odds at the person next to you. Amalthea had remained strangely calm during all this, probably because she'd had a feeling something like this would happen ever since the rest of the districts had known about their existence, after the failed rebellion by Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, who had both died in a 'Freak' accident involving an armed landmine, though everyone knew that that 'accident' was more that suspect. 'Interview Angle' Confident and sarcastic, yet likable, if that makes sense! 'Bloodbath Strategy' She'll fight her way though to a bow and arrow, and maybe a backpack if there is one near her, then she'll leg it like crazy out of there. 'Games Strategy' Avoid the careers if she can help it, find a safe water source, and somewhere to sleep for her first night, and just keep moving and avoiding the others as much as she can for the most part of the games, though she is prepared to fight for her life if she needs too. :) 'Token' A silver ring given to her by her mother, with an engraving around the inside saying 'Semper Amemus' meaning 'Love always' in Latin, and a single, green, star shaped stone on the top. 'Fears ' Heights, and large animals. 'Alliances' She's fairly open to allies as long as she trusts them enough not to kill her in her sleep or something, and just as long as they're not the careers either! 'Parents' Father, Steven Yarden. A tall, fairly muscular build, with short cropped brown hair, sea green eyes, and pale skin. Generally kind and understanding, though Amalthea always feels like whatever she does is never good enough for him, she's never just quite good enough. Doesn't have the best bond with her father now, though they used to be quite close, but over time they eventually drifted apart, especially as he decided to throw himself into his job as a Hovercraft Pilot. Mother, Sibyl Yarden. Pale skinned, medium stature and willowy, with straight flaxen coloured hair tumbling down to her shoulders and shining amber eyes. Amalthea gets on well with her, and they can quite often talk about meaningless things for hours on end. Kind to everyone, and well liked. Works as a Teacher. 'Siblings ' Twin sister, Abella, who looks almost exactly like her in every way - though their personalities are quite different - people often have trouble telling them apart, hence they have done many practical jokes playing on that. Works as a Hacker, as does Amalthea. 'Friends' Elian Pritchett, 17. Tall yet slim in stature, he has very short blond hair, apple green eyes, and pale skin, since almost the entirety of District 13 is underground. Kind and humorous, he is the comedian of her friends, often reducing her and Zale to laughing messes. When he's not hanging out with Amalthea or Zale, he's usually working at his job as a nuclear weapons maker. Zale Hollenbeck, 16. A medium build and fairly muscular, he has very short ginger hair, sea blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. More of a shy type, he is often found either hanging out with Amalthea, Elian,or his girlfriend, Tessa, or at his job as a Farmer. 'Boyfriend' Phoenix Grindlay, 18. A tall, muscular build, he has cropped brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. Sweet, yet confident and cocky, if he's not with Amalthea or Elian (Who he gets on well with) he's normally found at his job as a hunter, or hanging out with his friends. Loves Amalthea a lot. Category:Reaped Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes